


Roman mornings

by Diana924



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Holidays, Italy, M/M, Morning Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Porn With Plot, Pre-Season/Series 01, Roma | Rome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Trascorrere quei giorni a Roma era stato utile a entrambi.
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein/Dr. Henry Jekyll
Kudos: 2





	Roman mornings

Trascorrere quei giorni a Roma era stato utile a entrambi.

Tutto quel viaggio per l’Europa si stava trasformando nella lezione più inaspettata e interessante che potessero avere. In Italia a nessuno importava cosa leggessero o cosa studiassero e soprattutto a nessuno importava di loro. A Roma era legale, in Italia a nessuno interessava con chi dormissero specialmente se non erano interessati a conquiste. Gli albergatori si limitavano a scuotere la testa borbottando delle abitudini inglesi e i soldati del regio esercito se li guardavano era perché incuriositi dal colore ambrato della pelle di henry, non certamente perché si comportavano come una coppia di innamorati.

L’Italia sotto quell’aspetto era l’idea e Roma con le sue rovine sembrava quasi volerli intrappolare in una tela di lussuria e passione. Non sapevano spiegarselo ma spesso durante la giornata avvertivano quel desiderio che dovevano soddisfare il prima possibile. Era avvenuto mentre si trovavano da un antiquario per acquistare alcuni vecchi testi di medicina, era avvenuto mentre si trovavano in visita nel parco del principe Borghese che soleva aprire al popolo il suo sterminato giardino. Nel primo caso avevano concluso in fretta l’affitto per poi trovare il primo vicolo buio e si erano baciati e accarezzati con passione, i gemiti soffocati e le mani veloci mentre si sfregavano uno sull’altro cercando di ottenere il massimo del piacere nel più breve tempo possibile. Nel giardino del principe Borghese invece avevano trovato un angolo nascosto e avevano trascorso tutto il pomeriggio persi nella lussuria, i pantaloni alle caviglie e i loro corpi uniti in un abbraccio passionale senza fine.

La notte precedente si erano spinti addirittura ad intrufolarsi nelle rovine dei fori imperiali, per fortuna quel quartiere era tranquillo, o loro erano fortunati. Victor lo aveva fatto distendere prima di salirgli sopra e cominciare a strusciarsi su di lui, quando poi aveva cominciato a cavalcarlo Henry aveva creduto di impazzire.

Era tutto perfetto pensò osservando Victor che dormiva. Nessun professore che si sentisse minacciato dalla loro intelligenza, nessun compagno di scuola ricco e invidioso, persino suo padre era quasi un eco lontana, solamente loro due in una delle città più belle del mondo.

Osservò meglio Victor, il lenzuolo lo copriva appena lasciando intravedere appena le natiche, sembrava un angelo pensò Henry con un’insolita tenerezza, il modo in cui il corpo del biondo però era teso stava a significare che stava avendo l’ennesimo incubo, dopo tanti anni trascorsi a dormire nello stesso dormitorio, solamente loro due, Henry Jekyll aveva imparato a riconoscere il sonno di Victor Frankenstein.

Gli venne un’idea, sarebbe stato sicuramente divertente pensò prima che Victor si voltasse sulla schiena, quasi troppo facile.

Lentamente si avvicinò al letto prima di cominciare a togliersi i vestiti rimanendo solamente con la camicia, per fortuna l’olio era lì vicino pensò prima di aprire la fiala e versarsene una generosa porzione sulle dita. Poi si sedette stando attento a non fare troppo rumore e abbassò il lenzuolo stando attento a non sporcarle, per fortuna Victor essendo svizzero ed essendo cresciuto in Inghilterra detestava il caldo italiano preferendo dormire nudo, molto meglio per lui.

Cominciò prima con il posare qualche timido bacio sulla punta mentre poggiava appena le mani sulle gambe dell’altro per divaricarle appena. Henry non si lamentò e fu quello a renderlo più audace. Lo prese quindi in bocca e cominciò a muoversi lentamente, pigramente quasi, godendo di come il membro di Victor gli riempisse la bocca e cercando di prolungare il momento. Sentì l’altro mugolare, era solo questione di secondi pensò prima di aumentare appena il movimento. Introdusse il primo dito con una lentezza esasperante, se Victor avesse aperto gli occhi tutto il divertimento sarebbe finito e lui voleva godersi quel corpo il più a lungo possibile. Victor era già dilatato dalla notte precedente e sebbene la voglia di seppellirsi lì fosse immensa attese, limitandosi ad un’unica falange per il momento.

Fu allora che Victor aprì gli occhi, Henry era sicuro che l’altro non dormisse da un pezzo ma non gl’importava particolarmente.

<< _Buongiorno_ >> lo salutò il biondo in italiano prima di tirarselo suo e assaltare le sue labbra. Henry gli concesse il controllo del bacio per qualche istante prima di prenderne il comando, Victor era il ragazzo più bello che avesse mai visto ed erano insieme, forse solamente per quel viaggio, per la fine degli studi o per sempre, in quel momento non lo sapeva e non voleva saperlo.

<< _Buongiorno anche a te_ >> rispose lui prima di inserire il secondo dito e strappandogli un gemito.

<< Adesso lo è >> replicò Victor strusciandosi su di lui come i gatti del Colosseo si strusciavano godendosi il sole. Aprì le dita a forbice e Victor gemette nuovamente, portando le mani sulla sua schiena per poi tracciare disegni misteriosi con i polpastrelli. In quei momenti era meraviglioso, niente problemi, niente ansie e soprattutto niente morfina, quel viaggio gli stava davvero facendo bene pensò Henry prima di cominciare a succhiare e leccare un punto sul collo del biondo che sapeva lo avrebbe fatto impazzire.

<< Un altro … aggiungine un altro >> ansimò Victor e lui prontamente obbedì mentre con l’altra mano stringeva quella di Victor.

<< Così va bene … o vuoi altro? >> lo provocò prima di toccare quel punto che sapeva faceva impazzire Victor che infatti gemette.

<< Altro … dammelo Henry … oh Henry per piacere >> lo supplicò Victor, a scuola pretendeva sempre di impiegare il minor tempo possibile perché voleva ornare ai suoi studi, almeno durante quel viaggio si era rilassato dandogli modo di mostrargli le vie della sensualità tipiche del suo popolo.

Henry Jekyll lo bacio per l’ennesima volta prima di sostituire alle sue dita il proprio sesso, entrò con un unico movimento gemendo di fronte a quel calore. Victor si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di puro godimento, come se non avesse atteso altro e per un istante rimasero così, senza fare alcun movimento.

Fu Victor a muovere pigramente il bacio incoraggiandolo ed Henry obbedì, non desiderava altro che perdersi in quel calore, seppellirsi lì dentro e restarvi fino alla fine dei tempi. Portò le mani sui capezzoli di Victor che svettavano sul petto dell’altro e cominciò a stuzzicarli con le dita, i gemiti di Victor ormai riempivano l’aria.

<< Aspetta … aspetta >> ansimò Victor e lui si bloccò, aveva per caso sbagliato qualcosa?

<< Ti ho fatto male per caso? >> domandò terrorizzato.

<< Affatto, non tu mai. Solo … ho avuto un’idea, esci e sistemati come ti indicherò >> gli comunicò Victor, gli occhi liquidi di desiderio ed Henry di malavoglia lo accontentò. Obbedì alle istruzioni dell’altro e soffocò il gemito di puro piacere quando Victor cominciò a succhiare la sua erezione solamente perché stava facendo lo stesso all’erezione di Victor. Si mossero insieme, non era la prima volta che si davano piacere in quella maniera, c’era qualcosa di inebriante in quell’abbraccio indecente e nel darsi piacere in una maniera più da bordello che da gentiluomini. Victor si muoveva frenetico, come se volesse di più, come se avere un membro maschile da succhiare e una bocca calda su di sé non fosse abbastanza, Henry sapeva benissimo cosa fare in quei momenti. Strinse con forza le natiche del biondo e poi inserì nuovamente le dita, tutto mentre continuava a succhiarlo e fu premiato da un gemito di Victor che vibrò sulla sua erezione. Non potevano durare a lungo, lo sapevano entrambi così si limitarono ad assecondare i movimenti dell’altro prima che venissero travolti entrambi dall’orgasmo a breve distanza. Per quanto entrambi sapessero che quello era una condizione fisica derivata da una stimolazione sessuale vi si abbandonarono quasi con gioia, tanto era il piacere che stavano provando in quei momenti.

<< Dovresti svegliarmi sempre così >> ansimò Victor quando riuscì a riprendere fiato, il volto paurosamente vicino all’inguine dell’indiano, sarebbe bastato aprire appena la bocca per poter riprendere a succhiarlo.

<< Ne riparliamo a Napoli, partiamo tra due giorni >> replicò Henry prima di dargli una pacca sul sedere strappandogli un gemito di fastidio e … piacere?

<< Come vuoi ma prima … fallo ancora >> mormorò Victor, erano giovani, erano in viaggio ed erano in Italia, potevano fare tutto.

<< Ai vostri ordini dottor Frankenstein >> rispose Henry prima di obbedire, quella sarebbe stata indubbiamente una mattinata produttiva.


End file.
